Cavallone: A History
by wirbil
Summary: Previous Cavallone have been known to have bad fashion senses, be babe magnets, and total maneaters. It's all written down in glorious, glorious history.
1. PRIMO

**Disclaimer**: KHR belongs to Akira Amano. :3

* * *

As a child, the only subject that Dino Cavallone had _ever_ liked was history. No one could beat him up in history and no one could make fun of how clumsy he was. You couldn't run from history and history didn't hit you (which is always nice). He had a good memory too.

He liked looking up odd facts about well-known (and not so well-known) people because everyone had faults and odd quirks (you have no idea).

His father was pleased with his progress in his knowledge about all the ancient world leaders like Alexander the Great and Yi Huang Shang. The conquers of the old fascinated him as well and knowing that his son had a similar interest made him feel confident that one day (a long way ahead) his son might be able to take over the family _business._

For Dino's twelfth birthday, the Ninth Cavallone boss had presented his successor with a notebook filled with the history of the Cavallone family. All the information inside had been hand written by Dino's mother. The Ninth was rather proud of the history that his late wife had compiled. Pages were filled with her elegant but messy scrawl about each and every one of the Nine Famiglia Bosses.

The Ninth had felt a little odd when his late wife had begun writing about her life with him. Delfina had always been interested in all things antique-like, including stories. Everything was mysterious and intriguing to her. _Old_ had just been another word for _unknown_. Which always gave her the mind-set of a detective as she dug up old archives to flip through and pour over. Stop blaming curiosity when it comes to what killed the cat, because it was obviously stupidity.

The book consisted of odd facts and sympathetic remarks written as footnotes. Embarrassing habits and awkward moments were included, as well as favorite dishes and miscellaneous information. There was no pattern in any of the recorded information.

Some things should be kept in the family.

**x+x+x**

**Cavallone Primo:** _Alessandro the Ruthless_

The founder of the Cavallone family had a fitting title. Known for his ruthless killing style of slicing open his opponents and (if the need arose) hanging them by their own innards. He was merciless when it came to combat and was nothing but efficient. His weapons were a set of thin daggers with prettily designed sheaths. The patterns etched onto the sheaths resembled horses galloping across a wide field.

His personality was sullen and quick to anger but he was also passionate about food and living life on the edge. This lead to many battles and blood was spilled often. He was also an avid reader and had an enormous library that was filled to the ceiling. All the books were about strategy, battle, and information about historic bloodshed. A bloody historian many have claimed (pun intended, perhaps).

Many of his accomplishments were in battle. The Massacre of Little Italian Corner is one of them. The name came from the time when Alessandro led his family into a battle against one of the minor _famiglia_ that was threatening a town that was under the Cavallone's protection. The buildings were stained with blood and the streets filled with horrible carnage. Alessandro was victorious. *

He had a habit of knitting scarves for his subordinates and he had made many intricate patterns from yarn throughout his life. His skill was unrivaled (thought it made for predictable Christmas presents). He was also fond of sharpening his knitting needles and some people liked to point out that his knitting needles resembled his knives.

He is also known for his horrible fashion sense of combat boots, dress slacks, and Hawaiian shirts. This was an awkward combination that left something to be desired. The fashion police certainly had no desire to approach him and inform him of his fashion fau paux (yes, he was that scary). His cardinal sin of fashion had been turned a blind eye too because even the fashion police like to stay in (rather stylish) one piece.

Alessandro's favorite dishes were handmade pizzas and fruit tarts. He would only eat pizza if it had lots of onions and olives as toppings, and only if his _Nonna_ cooked it. The fruit tarts had to be apple with cinnamon and whipped cream**. When she passed away he preferred not to eat any of these dishes claiming they didn't have the same heart in them as when his _Nonna_ made them.

He offended a lot of cooks (including his wife)***.

_Footnotes:_

*Isn't history so messy? All blood and little of anything else! I wonder how they cleaned all that blood. It must have been horrible on the housewives. Just cleaning up bloodstains on clothes is bad enough, especially when it's dried.

His victory also made for predictable history (liked those Christmas presents) so his later battles were unrecorded.

**He was a consistent eater and would only eat certain dishes with certain toppings cooked a certain way. He reminds me of little Xanxus that the Ninth Vongola picked up. That one is the definition of a stingy eater.

***Poor darling!

* * *

**A/N**: _Some of my facts (about Dino and the Cavallone famiglia) might be awry. Including some other stuff (like grammar and spelling). Heheh...^^_


	2. SECONDO

**Cavallone Secondo:** _Stefano the Beloved*_

This man is all heart.

Stefano is one of the least bloodstained and most loved out of all the known Cavallone family heads**. He was charitable and good-spirited (not to mention good-_looking_) and gained much support because of his kind nature (and the young ladies just loved to sigh over him).

Much of the support was because of how different he was from his father, Alessandro. Cavallone Primo was ruthless (some preferred the term bloodthirsty), eccentric, and a sight that left sore eyes burning (not that he was ugly, he just had a really bad sense of fashion).

Many believed this made him vulnerable and throughout his life he had to deal with _many_ assassination***. Unfortunately for all those who had ill intention on their minds, Stefano died of old age and left behind three lovely children to carry the Cavallone legacy. Lots and lots of attempts were made on his life and some were deadly while others were silly.

One of the sillier attempts was a time when a would-be assassin crawled from under the Cavallone family dinner table. He had been trying to kill Stefano when he was asleep. He had snuck into the wrong room and hid under the table. Instead of Stefano being rushed to a hospital it was the assassin himself who was sent. A kitchen maid had found him under the table when she was sweeping and had called for help. The poor (or not so poor) man was never the same again (ever).

Stefano's preferred weapon was a staff that could heal or horrify. The staff was engraved with horses and grasslands but on one side of the staff that was supposed to represent the sky there were thin scratches that ran along the wood making all the images blurry. He was proficient at hand to hand combat but was much better at focusing his dying will flame to heal or form illusions. Because of how he was so well loved by the people of his community, a good number of outsiders failed at starting a mutiny.

One of his favorite pass times was bird watching. He spent a lot of time in his summer manor with his wife, Oria, bird watching. She had a fondness for songbirds and had even taken to raising a few around the house. Oria loved to watch Eurasian Tree Sparrows in their natural habitat. Stefano was interested in birds of prey and liked to watch them hunt. His favorite bird was the Black Kite, a species of bird native to Italy. Majestic and deadly he had called them according to one of his subordinates in his daily journal when he had accompanied the couple on a bird watching expedition.

All in all, this mafia boss was powerful _and_ nice (and a bit of a babe magnet before meeting his wife, of course).

_Footnotes_:

*People just loved him. Especially the girls but he fell in love with a florist's daughter that had lived down the street. She loved him back and was an excellent cook. As fantastic as Stefano he was completely hopeless in the kitchen (liked his father).

**Little Dino will definitely outshine Stefano. It's just a gut feeling of course.

***The higher you are on you're tall horse the farther you have to fall and according to all of Newton's Laws you are going to _hurt_ if you fall off. But that depends on mass and acceleration and then you have to factor in _what_ exactly _your landing on/in. _

**x+x+x**

Dino stared at the page before him. Were his ancestors that _weird_? Surely Stefano's favorite animal couldn't have been a _bird. _Why couldn't he have admired something powerful and strong? Like a dinosaur or a bear or a wolf or a dinosaur or a tiger or a shark or a badger or a dinosaur and did he mention dinosaurs were powerful and majestic?

He shook his head in an imitation of the world-weary way that his father did and admired the pretty handwriting of his dead mom. She had had blonde hair and blue eyes like she did and had a deep hatred for haircuts and cosmetics. He remembered that she smiled a lot and that she liked giving him hugs. But that was a long time ago. That was when he was still little and she still called him _bambino._

Carefully smoothing out a page in the notebook his father had given him for his birthday, Dino placed it on a bookshelf and walked out of his private study. Suddenly, he wasn't feeling like reading his mother's book anymore. Too many memories of the past that seemed to bring his mother back to him more vividly than ever. Dino then proceeded to trip down the stairs to dinner (literally).

The book sat on the shelf dutifully waiting for the next person to read what was written in its gut. There was nothing quite like a good spillage of guts (comforting, honest).


End file.
